An M2M (Machine to Machine, M2M for short) technology means that network communications are performed between one device and a plurality of devices without involvement of any person, such as factory monitoring, traffic control and management, and remote meter reading. This technology is integrated with communications and network technologies, connects various devices in people's life to form a network, creates a variety of applications, and promotes the intelligent development of industrial production.
In the future, with the continuous improvement of mobile communications network bandwidth and introduction of trillions of terminal devices, services of Internet of things will inevitably develop into a platform mode; and a platform mode based on the M2M technology may employ its business integration advantage and use GSM (global system for mobile communications), GPRS (general packet radio service), EDGE (enhanced data rate for GSM evolution), 3G (3rd-generation mobile communications technology), and so on, as access approaches, to provide a plurality of terminal-to-terminal data transmission solutions, thereby realizing intelligent control and management appreciation of terminals, and meeting customers' various information needs.
In a process of realizing data transmission between an M2M terminal device and an M2M server in the foregoing mode, when the IP address of the server (that is, a destination IP address) is not configured in the terminal device in advance, the terminal-side device cannot send uplink data to the server; or when the destination IP address becomes invalid because of upgrade maintenance or a man-made modification, the terminal device still use the old destination IP address to send uplink data, thereby causing invalid sending of the data. In both the cases, the destination IP address needs to be manually configured in the terminal device, thereby reducing a data sending success rate and weakening an intelligent degree of the M2M technology.